Sonic and Spyro 2: Ripto's Attack
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Sonic and Spyro. When Sonic and friends visit Spyro's world, an evil wizard named Ripto has come and put Spyro under a dark spell. He and Eggman plan to merge Sonic and Spyro together to destroy Spyro's world. Will team Sonic and Team Spyro stop the two villains?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. And here is the first chapter to Sonic and Spyro 2: Ripto's Attack.**

**Sonic: It's in reverse order. Instead of Spyro coming to our world, we're going to his world.**

**Elise: And there will be more characters added, like what we mentioned in the last story.**

**Me: Right. I decided to add the characters because some characters deserve to have an appearance in one of my stories. Here's the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Tails, are you sure this portal will work?" Elise asked. "What if it takes us to another world and we get lost?"

"Don't worry, Elise, I always prepare myself for emergencies like that," Tails said. "I made a return pad to take us back in case we reach a different world."

Thank goodness, I don't want to be stuck in another world we don't know," Shade said. "But visiting Spyro's world is a good idea."

"I can't wait to see Spyro," Cream said. So Tails activated the portal generator to Spyro's world and everyone got in. But when the team got to the world of dragons, something knocked everyone out. Two dragons came and took them to a temple. When the team woke up, they saw a familiar face.

"Cynder!" Amy replied, happily.

"It's so nice to see you guys again," Cynder said. "This is my friend and Spyro's ex-girlfriend, Ember."

"I heard a lot about you guys," Ember said.

"Speaking of Spyro, where did he go?" Elise asked.

"He was taken away by a wizard named Ripto," Cynder said. "Spyro told me he dealt with him years ago. He took Spyro and put him under a dark spell."

"A dark spell? Why?" Rouge asked.

"He wants to merge Sonic and Spyro together to create a dark dragon and destroy the world," a voice said. It was a brown and green dragon. Cynder called him Terrador, Dragon Guardian of Earth. Then two more dragons appeared as well, Cyril Guardian of Ice and Volteer Guardian of Eletricity. Cynder said the last guardian, Ignitus the Guardian of Fire, died after an accident before Cynder and Spyro fought Malefor to save the world.

"We should gather information about Spyro, he has to be stopped," Rouge said. "As an agent of G.U.N., it's my job to gather information."

"You guys might need our help with your abilities to fly," Sonic said.

"What about the rest of us? Cynder and Ember can only carry two of us," Blaze said.

"I brought a portable plane with me, I'll fly it," Tails said.

"That's smart, Tails," Cynder said. So Sonic and Elise got on Cynder's back while Amy and Cream got on Ember's back and the rest of the team got on Tails' plane. The first place the team reached was Dante's Freezer, which was restored to a icy village ever since Malefor was defeated. Sparx came by and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Sparx, long time no see," Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles. Cynder, I tried to get Spyro to come to his senses, but he just hit me with his tail," Sparx said.

"Leave it to us, Sparx. We're his friends, so we'll stop him," Sonic said.

"Don't get to cocky, Sonic, you might get into danger," Ember said. So the team went to find Spyro at the village. But when they found Spyro, they saw that Spyro wasn't the dragon the team didn't know. He was bigger, almost the form of an adult. It shocked Cynder.

"Looks like time is repeating itself," Cynder said in panic.

"You mean like what happened to you when you turned evil?" Elise asked.

"Yes, exactly. But I know a way to stop this, I have unlimited Convexity powers," Cynder said. So she fought Spyro until he returned to normal, but he was knocked unconscious. That villagers thanked Cynder and earned her trust.

"I'll hold Spyro as we get to the Dragon Temple," Sonic said.

"Good idea, Sonic, thank goodness I can hold that much weight," Cynder said. So Sonic picked up Spyro and got on Cynder's back with Elise. And like Cynder said, she had no problems getting into the air while carrying Sonic, Elise and Spyro on her back.

**Me: Alright, I know it's short, but if all of them are short, too, then don't complain. I will do a second sequel after this. The story takes place years later to this story. Sonic and Elise are married and Spyro and Cynder are true mates.**

**Sonic: And then Elise and I have twins, Emma and Blue. While Spyro and Cynder have quintuplets, which means five children born on the same day.**

**Elise: I think it's a cool idea. I bet many fans of me and Sonic together would want to see that.**

**Me: I think so, too, so I decided to do both stories on DeviantArt as well. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Sonic and Spyro 2: Ripto's Attack. I finally got a boyfriend.**

**Sonic: Really? Where did you meet him?**

**Me: We met at the Special Needs Talent Show. He developed a crush on me the second time I performed.**

**Elise: How come he didn't tell you right away?**

**Me: His ex-girlfriend and one of my friends from the talent show wouldn't let him. She was pretty feisty, so they decided to break up. So here's the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

When everyone got back to the temple, Spyro woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Spyro asked.

"You're back at the dragon temple, and you were put under an evil spell by Ripto," Ember said. "We have visitors."

"Sonic! It's great to see you," Spyro said. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you while under that spell."

"That's OK, Spyro, I'm just happy we got to see each other again," Sonic said. "These are the friends we told you about before you left. This is Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat and Shade the Echidna." The whole team said hello to Spyro. Then Terrador came and said he had word that Tall Plains has been invaded by Ripto, and that the wizard himself was unhappy that Spyro has come to his senses. So the team went to Tall Plains the same way they went to Dante's Freezer. But this time Sonic and Elise rode on Spyro's back while Amy and Cream rode on Cynder's back and Shade and Blaze rode on Ember's back. Suddenly Eggman appeared out of nowhere. And Ripto was with him!

"What? You two teamed up?" Blaze yelled.

"That's right, little kitty cat, we have teamed up so we can merge Sonic and Spyro into a dark dragon," Eggman said.

"You won't stop us as long as the rest of the team is together," Shade said.

"How did you even get here?" Tails asked.

"Eggman made his own teleporter so he can team up with me," Ripto said. "And now that we have teamed up, we shall prevent all of you from returning Sonic and Spyro to normal." Then he zapped dark magic at Sonic and Spyro, causing Elise to fall. So Tails used his plane to catch the young hedgehog woman. Then Eggman and Ripto went all the way to Tall Plains. So the team followed the mad doctor and the evil wizard to Tall Plains. But the team saw that the village was already destroyed. Many houses were on fire and many villagers were running in fear.

"What happened here?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder! Thank goodness you're here," the village leader said. "Ever since your boyfriend was put under that spell, he's been out of control."

"Don't worry, Cynder has teamed up with us, we'll stop Spyro," Elise said. "Besides, Ripto put a dark spell on my boyfriend, too. So I must do it for him.

"Good. Spyro and your boyfriend headed over to the shrine not far from here," the leader said. "Be careful, when evil intruders come, the god of the shrine isn't happy."

"We'll stop it as long as we work together," Shade said. So the team went into the shrine and spotted Spyro with Sonic riding on his back. Then Spyro summoned a lot of enemies that looked very much like apes. So the team worked together to defeat all the enemies until all of them were gone. But Eggman, Ripto, Sonic and Spyro got away. The team got to the shrine, but like the village leader said, the god of the shrine wasn't in a good mood. So the team fought the monster until it gave up.

"Thank you so much, Cynder, if it hadn't been for you and your friends, we would have been in much more danger," the village leader said. "Here, I found these three strange emeralds in the temple an hour ago."

"Those are Chaos Emeralds, they are from our world," Shadow said. "Thank you for the emeralds, we might need them to stop the doctor and Ripto."

"You're right, Shadow, we just need four more and Elise and Cynder shall be able to merge into their dragon form again," Rouge said. So the team went back to the temple.

**Me: Like I said in the last chapter, the other chapters might be short. But I'm still going to write the second sequel to the story. Speaking of stories, guess what movie crossover I'll be doing?**

**Sonic: I don't know. What?**

**Me: The Wizard of Oz.**

**Elise: Oh my gosh, I love that movie. Which style will you do?**

**Me: I'll do it Sonic style and Spyro the Dragon style. Both versions will have a random cast, which means both will have characters from various video game franchises. For example, in Spyro style, the Wizard of Oz will be done by Mewtwo from the Pokemon franchise. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
